The Vampire War
by William Elric
Summary: Ever wondered how Marceline actually became the hot vampire queen she is? Well this is the story of that story. Rated T for some graphic scenes and probably some mild swearing. Please review, that would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire War: Chapter One

_**Alright so this is just a little side project. I'm not really sure if I'll continue this or not, that will be up to reviews and stuff like that. The main part of this little story is based five hundred years prior to any actual events in Ooo, but the first chapter...well thats almost a thousand years before...**_

_**(?)**_

The girl looked horrible, well actually the girl was quite beautiful if you could get past all the broken bones and lacerations. I smiled down at her, my fangs poking slightly out of my mouth at the sight of the pool of blood.

The girl looked to be about sixteen, she had long raven black hair that covered most of her back, she had coal black eyes, and wore torn up blue jeans and a patched grey shirt. Laying a little bit away from her was a strange patcbed up red bear... Or atleast thats what I thought it was, the red elongated arms made it hard to actually know what it was.

She reached up somewhat pitifully, she probably still didn't know what I was.

Still looking down at her my fangs slid out a little more and I asked, "Did you have a nice little fall?" I pointed to the tall cliff hanging over us.

The girl made a small wheezing noise that seemed to come only from her throat.

I laughed and my fangs slid out some more, they were almost fully extended. It was almost feeding time, "hmmmm, maybe i should turn you. Would you like that? To be a creature of the night? "

The girl made that strange wheezing sound again, but strangely she actually nodded.

That confused me, no one had ever actually wanted too be turned. It just didn't work that way.

The girl was actually able to talk too, she managed one complete word that made up my mind, "P-Please..."

My smile widened and my fangs fully extended so they poked a little over my bottom lip, I sniffed at the pool of blood around her and shivered with excitement and lust.

The girl managed to speak again, "D-Do it."

From her words i could tell that the girl was very, very close to death. In fact she was probably going to die within the next few minutes. I kneeled down beside her and wasting no time i bit down savagely onto her neck.

The girl probably didn't think that she could be in any more pain, she couldn't have been more wrong. She let out a piercing shriek that split the night and scared the birds out of the trees around us.

I almost let my lust for blood get carried away, I was so close to just draining her dry. I stopped myself just in time and got up to wipe my mouth, "mhmmmmm, demon blood... I haven't had the blood of a demon in a very long time. You're someone special arent you? What's a demon doing out here on earth?"

The girl made that stupide wheeze again and I thought, _maybe she isn't anything after all..._

(_**Well...thats it...some of you are probably like, "k...why is this so short..." well its short becuase that's the way i made it , deal with it the next chapters will be longer.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire War : Chapter Two

_Six months later_

Marceline floated a few inches above the soft grass of the forest floor, on this cloudy night she had finally mastered her flying. She was thinking about the day she was turned, it wasn't actually that long ago but her mind would always wander there when she had any spare time.

_I cant believe that freakin' guy just left me laying there, he could have atleast given me a crash course on all this vampire junk! Like what the ballzocks dude, i didn't even get that guy's name... He just turned me into a vampire and left me..._

For Marceline the first few weeks of being a vampire was super awesome, the first thing she had learnt to do was turn invisible; so she had spent the first few weeks scaring the pants off everything she met.

After the first few weeks though, somehow scaring people lost its greatness. Now she just tried to master her powers and stay out of the sun, that was the first thing she had learnt. The first time the suns rays touched her it was the worst thing in the world, it hurt worse than when she had been laying at the bottom of the cliff. Although it didn't hurt as much as when that guy had turned her... She didn't think anything could ever hurt more than that.

As she serenely floated along she listened to the calls of the night birds and the noises of the animals of the night. Although something seemed wrong, it was like something was watching her from within the thick press of trees, or maybe it was a someone. She had heard stories of vampire hunters and she didn't want to fall prey to one of those, she hadn't even been a vampire for more than a year yet and someone was already hunting her.

She scanned the forest with her scarlet glowing eyes, she had discovered her eyes glowed scarlet in the dark the hard way. She had been following this farmer, doing what she called the spooky vampire walk behind him. Every time he turned around she would turn invisible and when he continued walking she would end her invisibility. Eventually though she thought she was safe from his sight when she was standing in some deep dark shadows caused by a bunch of trees.

The farmer actually didn't see her, but he did see a pair of sinister scarlet eyes staring out at him from the darkness. It was enough to scare anyone, but the farmer was easily scared and he actually let out a high pitched shriek of terror. The farmer was actually so terrified that he wet his pants and was rooted to the spot in fear, his voice was so shaky it was almost impossible to hear what he was saying, "P-please m-mr e-vil cr-creature...I-I h-have a fa-family. "

Marceline laughed at the poor man, treating this whole thing like a joke she leapt out of the shadows and hissed in the mans face.

She hadn't expected the man to flip out like he did and he fell to the hard stone path and smashed his face. She bent to help the man up asking, "hey are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that ba-" that was when she discovered something else. Something that she hated with all her unbeating heart. At the time she didn't hate it, it was the most wonderful smell in the world. She turned the man over and saw his face was covered in blood.

Her long forked tongue flicked out and tasted some of the blood, the metallic sweetness of it sent shivers down her spin and caused goosebumps all over her arms. She honestly couldn't help herself after that single little taste. Her new fangs fully extended quite painfully, they had never extended that far before. She latched herself onto the mans neck and he screamed, she began to feed for the first time.

By the time she was done her messy feeding she was completely covered in the mans blood, she looked down at herself and her eyes widened in horror. She quickly ran from the farmers grey shriveled body.

Now that she had discovered her lust for blood, it constantly nagged at was always there in the corners of her mind, it was like a bad addiction that she was trying to control. She was doing quite well she hadn't fed since that farmer incident four months ago, but now she felt extremely tired during the day and very weak and defenseless when she woke up.

She still felt as if someone or something was watching her from the darkness. She heard a branch snap and her eyes widened with a little bit of fear, she quickly speed up her flying and flew straight into a huge tree. She lost her concentration and fell to the ground, she lay there groaning and then she heard a voice from up in the tree.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you are on the ground?"

The man the voice belonged to floated out of the tree, he had shaggy black hair, his eyes glowed a deeper scarlet than hers did, he wore pitch black leather armor that made him sort of difficult to see, he had a small smile on his face and his fangs poked out a bit.

Marceline knew who it was the moment she had heard his voice, "You!" she exclaimed.

"yah, its me." The man said as he touched down on the ground beside her.

"Why the heck did you leave me?!" she asked while still on the ground.

"Well, I have more important things to do than look after a new vampire. " he said while holding his hand out to help her up.

Marceline didn't take his hand, "I can get up by myself. " She did get up by herself, she stood there a little light headed and glared at the man, "you could have atleast told me what to expect! "

The mans smile widened on one side so he was smirking, " Really? I find that it's better to figure that stuff out for yourself. You'll have a better understanding of your abilities. "

The mans smirk just made Marceline angrier, " well I don't care! You should have told me!"

"well I'm here now aren't I?"

"Whatever dude. I don't even know your name."

The mans smile widened again, " My name is Derrick."

"I'm Marceline. "

The two stood there for a bit, intil Derrick finally said, "well i think its time for you to start learning your powers."

Marceline smiled and simply said, "Sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

_**Hello everyone, you were all probably expecting a chapter that would further the storyline of The Vampire War. I am truly sorry but this is just an authors note... It does serve a purpose though...its to tell you to go to my prodile page and vote on my poll, basicully the poll is about which story i should devote my writting time too. The choices are these 1) The Grand Tournament Of Ooo. 2) Collapse. 3) Halloween Time. 4) The Vampire War. Those are the four choices on the poll. Once again i am sorry to those how were expecting a real chapter, have a good day.**_

_**-William Elric.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline stood in front of an empty mirror looking deep within it. It had been years, more years then she would have liked to admit if anyone had asked her since she had been turned, and yet she still couldn't forget that she would never be able to see herself in the mirror again. She frowned and of course couldn't even see what that looked like anymore, her front teeth were now almost an inch long and poked out from under her bottom lip when her mouth was closed.

Slowly her small frown turned to a look of anger and her eyes flashed a deep scarlet color and she smashed the mirror with her fist, the shards of glass cut into her fist and her anger turned to hurt. She shook her fist in the air and exclaimed to herself, "Ow! Why in globs name did I do that? You dinging stupid mirror, why did you have to break!?" After pouting a bit she went to the task of extracting the small glass shards from her bleeding fist.

A pair of red eyes floated behind her, and the deep musical voice of Derrick spoke in her ear, "Talking to yourself again Marcy?" he laughed a little and smiled at her, his smile was full of evil and long sharp teeth.

Marceline turned and swung a playful punch at Derricks face just as the small cuts on her hand were healing so a small trail of blood followed the arc of her fist, she sighed as his body seemed to become blurry and his fist went straight through him not leaving a mark on him at all. He laughed quietly again and sneered at her, "Come on, you know you'll never be able to actually hit me right?"

She frowned and retorted, "I can sure as heck try!" and try she did, she kept swinging very quick short punches at him but each time he seemed to know where they would come from and would dodge them fast enough his body would seem to become very blurry.

Soon she was laughing as she started to work up a sweat from her insistent flurry of punches, trying to leave at least some small mark on the man who had left an enormous mark on her own. He continued to laugh as he dodged and ducked her many punches and began to take steps backwards towards a huge bed with a red canopy curtain around it.

She took small steps forward with him, still laughing as he finally disappeared completely and she looked around. She figured she knew where he had gone and spun around just in time for him to begin pushing her down on the bed. Her frown turned into a small smile as her back went through the curtain and hit the soft plush purple blanket that covered the bed.

Her smile grew even bigger as he leaned forward and his lips met hers and they locked in a passionate kiss, eventually she pushed him away from her and he frowned only a little at her and arched an eyebrow as he said carefully, "What's up Marcy?"

She grinned at him and said while she slowly dragged a long pale finger down the front of his chest, "I'm all sweaty, let me get cleaned up and we can keep going."

His frown disappeared as he heard her speak those words, he stood up and said, "That sounds like a deal my queen."


End file.
